stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Lewis
Russell Lewis is the son of Ralph Lewis, who got remarried to Maura O'Grady. He is Georgia O'Grady's stepbrother. Overview When Russell was young, his mother left Ralph, taking Russell's sister with her; Ralph raised Russell on his own. Resenting his mother and sister for leaving them, Russell developed an attitude where he believed that he and Ralph only had each other to face the world. As a result, he deeply resents Ralph remarrying Maura O'Grady. However, because he cannot take his resentment out on her, he bullies Maura's daughter, Georgia, on a daily basis and is careful to ensure that his father and stepmother never witness his verbal and emotional abuse towards his stepsister.City of Stars Georgia is afraid of him and avoids him whenever possible, insisting on a lock on her door and resorting to measures like pushing her dresser in front of the door after Ralph breaks the lock in order to open Georgia's door when she disappears and hides at Falco's room at the Mulhollands' house in order to remain in Remora for the Stellata. Because of Russell's repeated abuse towards Georgia, she is surprised to learn from her friend Alice Greaves that a number of girls in their form find Russell attractive. He appears to be interested in studying information technology. Russell continues to hurt Georgia by attempting to isolate her from her new friends, such as antique store owner Mortimer Goldsmith and Nick Duke, by saying unpleasant and slanderous things about them, and is openly derisive of her hobbies, particularly her interest in horses. He steals her talisman, the winged horse ornament, and breaks off the wings, though Maura is able to repair the horse and it still able to function properly. After Georgia wins the Stellata for the Ram, she returns to England with sufficient confidence to stand up to her stepbrother at last. When Russell attempts to confront her about the recent change in her personality, he is angered by her nonchalance and his hurtful words are finally heard aloud by Maura and Ralph. Finally witnessing Russell's abusive attitude for themselves, Georgia's parents apologize for not believing her and inform her that Russell will have to attend therapy sessions. While Georgia is relieved her life has turned for the better, she is distraught when Russell steals her talisman for a year and she is left to believe that he has probably destroyed it. However, before he leaves for university in Sussex to study information technology, Georgia finds he has left her talisman in his empty room intact. By City of Flowers, Russell has been attending Sussex University for two terms and lives in the house in Brighton that Ralph and Maura helped to pay for. Though his attitude has improved a little, Georgia openly admits that she never wants to spend time with him alone. She also speculates that he possibly has a girlfriend in Greece, whom he likely met during his trip before graduating from secondary school. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:English Character